Something to Change Your Mind
by BarnitoSupreme
Summary: Sam Evans is debating on leaving New Directions, and only the co-captain can possibly convince him otherwise. Evanberry rated M for language and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There are a few things that Sam Evans was never good at: Math, Reading, and how to get over girls. He has had two girlfriends in his life, and they both had left him. Walking through the hallways of McKinley high was never fun. Whether it is Jacob Ben Israel and his annoying questions, or the constant threat of a slushie facial looming over him and the rest of his teammates, if you could even call them that. Finn had betrayed him, going behind his back to see Quinn, when Finn had specifically said he wasn't in love with her anymore. Mike only really spent time with Tina, and Sam saw him only during football and Glee. He was close with Artie, but that had been when Sam was with Santana, now they really didn't have anything in common. And Puck was…well he was Puck.

He had decided to leave New Directions. But that had been before he heard the power coming though the upcoming door on his left, the very door he was now planning on entering. He could hear a girl singing. He felt his chest tighten. As he walked into the backstage of the auditorium he heard the beautiful voice finishing the chorus.

___I'll show you what shoes to wear__  
><em>_How to fix your hair__  
><em>_Everything that really counts_

His mouth was open wide as he was staring the small form not even twenty feet away from him. He never noticed how Rachel Berry sang. Sure he's heard her sing, but he was always preoccupied with Quinn or Santana. But now as he watched her belt out the words to some song he's never heard of, he was amazed.

"Wow," he said, before realizing he actually said it out loud.

Rachel stopped singing and turned around, instinctively flinching, thinking it was somebody from the football team, slushy in hand. She saw it was Sam, and turned off the boombox playing the instrumental soundtrack.

"Sam, what are you doing here? It's after school." Rachel said, with a hand on her hip, head cocked to the side.

"Uhh, I heard something in the hallway, I was just curious." He said, suddenly feeling warm. He pushed up the sleeves on his plaid button up shirt, then looked at Rachel, smiling sheepishly.

Rachel eyed him for a moment, "Okay…"

"Hey, what song was that?" Sam asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It was 'Popular' from the seminal Broadway classic: Wicked" Rachel said, the words spilling out of her.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Popular?" He said with a smile.

She looked at her feet, "I was singing ironically."

Sam's smile fell, "Hey, hey, I was joking." He said walking to her and bringing her in for a hug. As his arms went around her neck, he inhaled through his nose. The smell of her perfume shocked his senses, and he felt his knees go weak.

"Did you just…smell me?" The tiny diva said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Not…not intentionally." Sam said honestly. The first time was an accident. The second time wasn't. He needed to smell that perfume again and again. He never thought of Rachel as beautiful, until now. He felt her arms go around his waist, hugging him tightly. Good God this felt great. He felt her arms loosen, and he did the same, but not yet willing to lose the contact with her, he still kept a light hold on her shoulders. She lifted her head up and looked at his eyes. The stage lights were still on, and as Sam saw the sparkle of the light reflecting off her big brown eyes, he dipped his head down. He heard Rachel inhale sharply, but she didn't pull away. Their lips brushed together softly, and Sam felt a tingling sensation start in his toes. It traveled from there, leading up his body to his lips, making his body feel almost numb. He then felt Rachel's tongue along his bottom lip, seeking refuge. He opened his mouth slightly to allow it entrance, and moaned slightly at the sweet taste of it. He couldn't believe it, she was bombarding all five of his senses with greatness. He pulled her in close, his hands roaming down her back. He hesitated when he got to the small of her back, but when she didn't object, his hands continued their mission. As his hands rounded her perfect ass, he squeezed softly. She giggled through the kiss, and he pulled his lips off hers and kissed along her jawline and down her neck before finding her pulse point and sucking lightly.

"Sam." Rachel moaned.

Sam smiled inwardly before sucking a little harder.

"SAM!" Rachel said loudly, before smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sam said dumbfounded, he *thought* that was a moan.

"We need to talk about this. We need to see what this makes us, if it makes us anything."

"I agree, but let's do that later." Sam said, trying to reattach his lips to her neck.

"No Sam," she said pushing his head back up, "before any more funny business."

Sam sighed, "Alright, where do we start?"

"We start with you removing your hands." Rachel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said innocently, squeezing a little harder.

Rachel laughed, "Stop it perv!"

Sam used the leverage to pull her in closer, his eyes clouding over, "You like it." He whispered before reconnecting his lips to hers.

Rachel felt his chest against hers and moaned, "You're right," sucking on his bottom lip.

A loud thud alerted them to a door opening at the top of the aisle, Rachel shrieked into his mouth, which when she shrieks normally it bothered him, but now oddly it didn't.

"Sam, somebody's here." Rachel said, trying to get away from him, but her detaching her lips from him only made him find her pulse point again.

"No there isn't." he said softly.

"Sue, you cannot do this!" A curly haired Spanish teacher yelled.

"Actually, William, I can. You don't tell me what to do, and I won't stop you from the birds nest on your head. I can do whatever I want, it's in my contract."

"I don't care what's in your contract, Sue. You can't erect a 25 foot bronze statue of yourself in the middle of the stage!"

"You're right, it should definitely be gold."

"That's not the point, Sue…"

Sam had panicked and picked Rachel up to carry her behind the curtains. As he peeked around the corner, he saw that the two faculty members had been too wrapped in their argument to notice anything.

He felt her head in his chest and he chuckled, "Close call, babe."

"Yes, too close actually." She said, stepping back from him, ignoring the frown I that action caused. "If we are to continue this, we need to be more careful."

Sam waited a moment, and Rachel could see the gears grinding in his blonde head. "Alright Rachel, what do you propose we do? Where do we start?"

Rachel smoothed her skirt, "We start with you coming to my house tonight at 7:30, with flowers."

_**A/N: Should I continue this? I think I might. There isn't enough Evanberry stories out there, and I MUST CONTRIBUTE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

_**A/N: WOW! Never have I ever gotten that much feedback! You guys are great!**_

It was 7:29 and Sam Evan was walking up the steps onto Rachel Berry's porch. He looked at his phone, 7:29 still. Sam waited. His phone changed to 7:30 and he rang the doorbell. The door was opened immediately by a tall black man. Sam looked up to the stone cold glare of Leroy Berry. Sam swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but Leroy beat him to it.

"Why were you standing at the door for fifteen seconds?" The intimidating father figure said.

"Uhh, Rachel told me to be here at 7:30" Sam said looking everywhere but the man in front of him.

Leroy's face seamlessly slipped from frowning intimidation to a big smile. "Oh so you must be Sam! Hiram, come here! Our little princess's date is here!"

Instantly, a short man with glasses appeared at his husband's side, "Hi, nice to meet you Sam, Hiram Berry, and I see you've already met Leroy. I'll go get Rachel." He said before zipping up the stairs. It wasn't difficult to see where Rachel got her energy, it seemed that injected caffeine into every vegan meal they had.

Leroy grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and led him into the house, "You like my daughter, boy?" he said gently.

"Of course, sir." Sam said.

"Good," Leroy Berry started before forcefully pushing Sam against a wall, "Because if you're anything like that last boy, I will end you." He said with a hateful look in his eyes.

Sam's eyes widened, "You can trust me that I'm nothing like Finn. I can spell." He said nervously.

Leroy chuckled, "I like you. But that whole ending thing I said previously? It will still happen." He said awkwardly, he lost his hostility when Sam said that, and he was finding it difficult to get it back. His moment of glory was over when Rachel walked down the steps, and Sam's attention was diverted from him to her. Leroy could see the amazement in Sam's eyes and smiled, letting him walk to her. The boy liked her.

Rachel walked to Sam, and smiled her mega-watt smile at him. He suddenly remembered that he had brought the flowers she had requested and brought them up to his face abruptly.

"I brought these for you Rachel," Sam said, feeling the sweat on his brow making an appearance.

"Well that was nice of the boy, take them Rachel!" Hiram Berry said.

Rachel took the flowers, embarrassed and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam's legs got the familiar tingle in his knees when her lips brushed against his cheek. It took all of his might to not ravage her right there in the middle or her living room, with her father's watching. So instead, Sam smiled and led her out the door after she gave the flowers to Hiram to put in a vase.

They walked to Sam's car together and he quickened his pace to open the door for her. She giggled and remarked, "How chivalrous of you." Sam smiled and nodded, but made a mental note to look up the definition of that word. He shut the door and ran around the front of the car, stumbling after he hit the tire of the car with his foot. He caught himself on the hood of the car and muttered, "Dammit" before opening his door and settling himself in his seat. Rachel was inspecting the interior of his car, and Sam was relieved that he spent the majority of the afternoon cleaning out the car, throwing away the empty Cool Ranch Doritos bags.

They put on their seatbelts and Sam put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

"So I assume that we're going to Breadstix?" Rachel queried as she waved at her fathers standing on the porch.

"Is there any other place to eat here?" Sam answered/asked.

"Apparently not," Rachel said smiling. At the stop sign at the end of Rachel's street, Sam picked up his iPod and plugged it into his car, putting it on shuffle. Bruno Mars' _Grenade_ started flowing from his speakers, and he heard Rachel audibly sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his eyes still on the road.

"I find this song adorable, the way he can't let go of a past significant other." Rachel said dreamily.

Sam laughed, "Okay then, Rach."

After a few minutes, Sam pulled his car into the parking lot of the restaurant. They found a parking spot close to the entrance. Sam quickly got out of the car and got to the other side of the car, but Rachel was already getting out.

"Rachel, stop!" Sam yelled. Rachel shut the door quickly, with a frightened look on her face. Sam calmly opened the door, and held his hand out. "M'lady?" He said with the best charming smile he had.

Rachel laughed and said, getting out of the vehicle, "Sam Evans, you are unbelievable."

Sam linked their arms together, "Just trying to be chivalrous." He seriously hoped he was using the newest addition to his vocabulary correctly. Apparently it did, as Rachel just smiled at him. They entered the restaurant, and a chirpy young waitress greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes, Evans; party of two," Sam said, looking at Rachel. God she looked beautiful tonight. He didn't understand how he didn't see that before. He was always too caught up in football, or working out to impress Quinn. He mentally laughed at that. Obviously a six pack wasn't enough for her. But maybe it will for Rachel. Anything that she would ever want, he would make it his job to get.

The waitress led the couple to a secluded booth in the corner, "I'll be back in a few to get your drink orders."

Sam was snapped from his thoughts of happiness with Rachel, "Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Thank you." He said, barely glancing at the girl before bringing his attention back to Rachel.

"So what are you going to get?" Sam asked.

"That waitress' head on a silver platter if she continues to stare at you." Rachel said glaring at the woman walking away.

Sam laughed, "Calm down there, killer. Why would I go for that," he said gesturing to the waitress, "When I could have this beautiful girl right here?" he finished, taking her hands.

"You'd be surprised at how other people don't seem to think the same way as you." Rachel said, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hands.

Sam hated to see her sad. His heart was thumping in his chest. He willed it to go slower. He kissed her hand and said, "Rachel, baby, those other people must be blind to not see how much of a beautiful, wonderful, nice person you are. Finn was an idiot. He only wanted Quinn to be popular. Finn doesn't see you like I do. Finn…" He started before two familiar people at the door began to walk their way. "is coming this way right now."

_**A/N: Whooo, I never 1,000 words could take so long. Thank all of you for the kind words, and remember: The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm digging the feedback guys! Keep it up!**_

"How can this be happening?" Rachel asked burying her face in her hands. Sam understood what she meant. Their first date together is getting crashed by their ex's. Finn and Quinn walked up to their table.

"Hi Sam," The ex-head cheerleader said simultaneously as Finn said, "Hey Rachel."

Sam reached over the table and put his hand to comfort his new girlfriend. "Hey, Finn, Quinn. Sorry that this might sound rude but, what the hell do you want?" he said softly.

"I don't want anything from you, Sam" the quarterback said before turning his attention to Rachel, who still was covering her face. "Rachel, hey."

"Hello, Finn" Rachel said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"How's it going you guys?" Finn said, sitting down next to Rachel, leaving Quinn standing alone at the table.

Sam looked at the scene in front of him, Finn was sitting next to Rachel, who was NOT his girlfriend anymore. "It's going great," Sam said, "Who doesn't like their first date getting interrupted by both their ex's. At the same time."

Finn's whole demeanor changed, "Wait, date?" he said looking at Sam's pretend shock face.

"Yes, Finn. Sam and I are now romantically involved," Rachel said, lifting her head up, "And I would thoroughly appreciate you two leaving us alone. You are obviously on a date."

Finn turned his body in the booth so he can face Rachel. He put his arm around her shoulders, "Rachel, are you sure you should be dating anybody?" He said, ignoring the scoff from Quinn.

Sam felt the rage building inside of him, "What Finn? You surprised to see that anybody can get over the all-mighty Finn Hudson?" he spat out, clenching his fists on the table.

Finn ignored that and continued talking to Rachel, "We just broke up, and you're already with somebody else? That hurts." he grabbed one of her hands and caressed it.

"Finn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn yelled, "We are supposed to be together and you're rubbing all over the woodpecker?" She stormed off, leaving an uncomfortable Sam and Rachel, and an indifferent Finn. He made no move to go after his girlfriend.

"I don't think you should be seeing anybody, at least not for a while."

"Finn, back the hell off." Sam said, trying to control himself. He had been called hot-headed in the past, and for good reason. He had a history of blowing up.

"Shut up, Sam this doesn't concern you." Finn said.

"When you talk to my girlfriend, it concerns me. When you try and sabotage my relationship, quite obviously, by the way, it concerns me. Actually, Gigantor, I can't see how this doesn't concern me." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"Sam, please. Don't make a scene here," Rachel said softly.

Finn smirked at Sam and looked at Rachel, "Baby, you see how he is? He can't control his anger for simple rea-" Finn never finished that sentence.

As Sam's knuckles connected with Finn's eye over the table, he yelled, "YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I CAN'T!" Sam stood up and pulled the dazed athlete out of the booth, kneeing him in the stomach and hip throwing him on the ground. Finn stood up, and tried to tackle Sam, but Sam had his feet planted, one behind the other, and was elbowing Finn in the back of the head. Finn lifted Sam off the ground and slammed him on his back. Sam had the wind knocked out of him but had enough wherewithal to block the incoming punches from Finn. Sam lifted his hips up, knocking Finn off balance, and flipping him over. Sam now had open guard and was raining blows from above. When he saw that Finn had started to block the punches that were aimed for his face, Sam guided his fists to hit his kidneys, ribs, whatever he could. Sam was suddenly lifted by powerful arms. He couldn't tell who it was, but he wanted to continue to leave as much damage as he could, so he started kicking his feet, one of them landing square on Finn's chin as he started to sit up. The man who lifted Sam up was now holding him back as a waiter checked on Finn, who hadn't moved since Sam had kicked him.

"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU! NOW!" The man yelled. Sam turned around and realized it was the manager of Breadstix.

Sam groaned, there goes any possibility of coming back here. He saw Rachel still sitting in the booth, mouth wide open. Sam smiled at her then felt a stinging pain coming from his right eye. Finn had managed to get one good punch. Sam took her hand and guided her from the booth to the door. He continued his chivalry game of opening doors until he sat in his car. He didn't like the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I don't know what came over me." Sam said, looking at his hands on the steering wheel.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm more worried about you." She said, "Are you hurt?"

Sam turned his head to look at her, "Right here," he said, pointing to his eye. He didn't want to admit that the Not-So-Jolly Green Giant had hurt him, but he didn't want to lie to her, not even about something as trivial as this.

Rachel surprised him by giving him a small kiss on his eye, "There, is that better?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Rachel asked

"It hurts a little right here," Sam said, bringing a finger up to his lips.

Rachel smiled and leaned in. As his lips connected with hers, he smiled. If there was anything that could calm him down, it was this. After a moment she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and Sam loved the way she tasted. He was going to hate himself for this, but it was the right thing to do.

Sam pulled away, "Rachel, I just realized something." He tried to ignore the tightening of his pants. Yeah, he definitely hated himself for this.

"What's that?" Rachel whispered, licking her lips.

"I promised to get you dinner, but we were thrown out of the only restaurant in town."

"Where is this going, Sam?" Rachel said, and Sam realized she can get irritable when she was turned on.

"This," he gestured to the both of them, "is going to my house. My parents aren't home, and I am going to cook for you."

Rachel smiled, her hormones returning to normal. "You can cook? Sam why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"Rachel, please," he said with a cocky grin, "we started dating today. There is a lot you don't know about me."

An hour and a half later, Rachel was quickly eating forkful after forkful of food. "Sam, this is delicious! What is it?"

Sam smiled, "It is Chana Masala. It's Indian. And don't you worry your pretty little head, my darling, it is 100% vegan." Sam silently thanked his mother for making him help her cook since he was ten years old. If he knew then that it would impress a beautiful girl, he wouldn't have complained so much.

Rachel smiled, "Baby, you remembered! Do you have anything to drink?" She asked.

Sam thought for a moment, "Would you like some champagne? My parents won't be home tonight, so we can drink if you want to."

"Sam, champagne would be perfect."

Sam stood up and walked to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Dom Pérignon and two champagne flutes. Now was father who he was silently thanking for being an alcoholic. Sam returned to the table and opened the bottle, pouring a modest amount to each glass. He sat the bottle down and picked up the glasses.

"Miss Berry?" he said, handing her a glass.

"Why thank you, Mr. Evans." Rachel said.

Their arms intertwined, and Sam toasted, "To the most amazing girl that I have ever had the pleasure of falling for."

Rachel smiled, "To the most charming and handsome boy who has ever taken an interest in me."

They drank . Sam sat the glass on the table, and Rachel did the same.

"Now babe," Sam started with a smirk, "Where were we?"

_**A/N: Three chapters in a little over 24 hours? Wow, I've never felt so inspired. I'm thinking that the next chapter will either be smut or the following Monday. Any commendations or criticisms are welcome, and anything you want to see, don't hesitate to ask. Much love to you all, you're the greatest!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Timing

Chapter 4: Bad Timing

"Now babe," Sam started with a smirk, "Where were we?"

Sam stepped closer to Rachel, and she looked up at him happily. He wrapped his arms around her and went in to kiss her. As Sam pressed his lips against her, Rachel was already running her tongue across his bottom lip. Sam opened his mouth and enjoyed the taste of his new girlfriend. He ran his arms down her back and gripped her ass firmly. She gasped at his aggressiveness and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Sam" Rachel began, "Being here in your home, with your parents gone, has just brought on many expectations that I'm not sure I can be able to live up to."

Sam cut her off, "Rachel, Rachel, hey. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready to do yet. That's not who I am."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much that means to me. When I was with Noah and Finn, they made me feel like intercourse was a necessity in a relationship; no matter how many times I said I wasn't ready they were always pressuring me."

Sam groaned inwardly, he was sick of the giant being in his way even when he wasn't in the room. Puck wasn't a problem, since the universe has apparently been fucking with McKinley High School and made the schools biggest horn-dog fall in love with Lauren Zizes. Regardless, if he was planning on keeping Rachel, he wasn't going to have to do the same bullshit that kept him with Quinn. Rachel was delicate, and her future career was more important to anything now. Sam was oddly okay with that fact, although he would like it if he was that important in her life, because she definitely that important in his.

"Of course, Rachel." Sam said walking away.

"Sam, no wait!" Rachel said, panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" Sam asked, his internal defense mode turning on.

"I thought you were leaving." Rachel said looking down

Sam chuckled, "No babe, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever." Sam plugged his iPod into the speakers and searched for a song. He found what he was looking for, and _Dice _by Finley Quaye started playing. Sam danced around for a while, much to the amusement of the petite singer. Sam held out his hand with a small smile, and Rachel took it. He pulled her in close, and she was preparing to give another speech about her not being ready, but he slowly started swaying. She smiled to herself and let her head rest on his chest. She could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat start to quicken.

Sam put his head to rest on top of Rachel's, and whispered. "This is nice."

"It is," She replied softly, "Why are you doing this?"

Sam lifted his head up and looked her in the eye. "What do you mean, babe?"

"I know what you want, Sam. Every adolescent boy wants the same thing."

"I'm not gonna lie, I do want that." Sam said honestly, "But I don't mind taking the long road. I think every now and then a beautiful girl deserves to be wooed."

Rachel put her head back to rest on Sam's chest. "If you keep saying I'm beautiful, I might actually believe."

"Rachel, you're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true." Sam said in a sing-song voice.

Rachel laughed at his corny line, "I feel so safe with you."

Sam kissed the top of her head, "You better."

Rachel felt the kiss on her head, and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She kissed him passionately and Sam responded eagerly. She started to unbutton his shirt, but he put his hands down to stop her, "Rachel, I didn't say all of that to convince you to have sex with me. I really meant everything I said. I really don't mind waiting."

Rachel smiled deviously, "I may not be ready to have sex, but I do want to give you something." She pushed him onto his couch.

"Wha..what do you have in mind?" He asked, his voice cracking. His mind was racing with possibilities. Rachel responded by getting on her knees and rubbing his pant legs. It had an immediate response in Sam's downstairs.

She saw him spring to life under his jeans, and she smiled, "A little over excited for someone who wants to wait."

She gripped him through his pants, and Sam groaned, "I could say the same." As she ran her hands up to unzip his pants, Sam's eyes were growing wider. She unzipped him, and slid his pants down. He was now only in his boxers and Little Sam could be seen clearly at attention underneath the thin material.

Rachel hesitated at the sight, not really sure what she should do. "Rachel, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. No pressure." Sam lied, he was under a lot of pressure in specific areas of his body.

Rachel smiled, "I'm doing this because I want to." She started to pull his boxers down, slowly revealing more and more of Sam's member. Then, the worst possible thing happened. Sam heard the motor of the garage door opening.

"SHIT!" He yelled, standing up, almost kneeing Rachel in the forehead. He quickly covered himself up with his boxers, and pulled his pants up as quick as he could. He ran and put the alcohol back in the cabinet and sat down on his couch. He told Rachel to do the same.

"What's happening, Sam?" Rachel said nervously.

"My parents are home."

"I thought you said they weren't going to be home."

"That's because I thought they weren't coming home tonight." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Sam's parents walked through the door leading to their garage. A tall man with brown hair, and a shorter woman with blonde hair were met with surprise at the sight of the two teens.

"Sam, what are you doing with a girl here? It's 10:00!" His dad said.

Sam didn't have a chance to answer, with Rachel squeaking and checking her phone. She gasped, "Sam it's 10:15! I was supposed to be home at 9:45!" She showed him. The phone also said _5 missed calls: Daddy._

"Oh…crap." Sam muttered. Leroy Berry was a terrifying man.

_**A/N: So sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest! I had to rush through it if I wanted to keep myself on a schedule I had. Sorry that there's no smut, I attempted to write it, but I felt awkward. Also, I didn't want to give Sam's parents names in case next week the show does. Again, much love to you all, and review review review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The moment when the Glee Club knew Sam and Rachel was obvious. The collective gasp as they walked in, hand in hand, was unmistakable. They took their respective seats in the front of the room, trying to ignore the hushed whispers behind them.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said, all-too-sweetly.

"You and Sam. I was only at Dalton for a few months. What the hell happened here?"

"Sam and I are now romantically involved," Rachel started, standing at the front of the room giving a speech she had prepared during the weekend to explain their relationship. At the end of it, Santana had her shoe off, ready to strike. Puck and Mike held Santana down, ignoring her cries of "Let me at her! The Lollipop Guild can work without her!"

Kurt clapped gently, "Sam Evans, I must say, during your short time being here, you have managed to date three of New Direction's most eligible bachelorettes. Who knows, maybe you will date me next." He said, laughing his painfully obvious laugh signifying mischief.

Sam took the comment in stride, "Who knows, Kurt, maybe I will." He couldn't help but laugh at the flamboyant teen's face.

Kurt blushed, and Sam shifted his attention to his girlfriend trying to explain the intricacies of their relationship to Brittany, whose main response was, "My mom told me that kittens were intricate."

"No, babe, that's delicate." Artie said, patting her leg. Brittany smiled at her boyfriend and pulled on his suspenders playfully.

Sam sneaked behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air. She screamed in shock, "SAMUEL KENNETH EVANS PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT!"

Sam sat her down in a chair and kneeled in front of her, "Rachel, please do me a favor."

Rachel scoffed and looked away, "Sam Evans, I'm not sure I'm in any mood to do anything for you."

"Just…just hear me out."

"Fine, what?"

"Never, ever, under any circumstances, say my middle name."

"Why, Samuel Kenneth Evans, whatever do you mean?" Rachel said, unsuccessfully keeping a smile from creeping onto her face.

Sam smiled, "Oh, it's like that?"

"Hmmm…" Rachel said, tapping her chin with her index finger, eyes looking at the ceiling. "I've given it much thought, and yes. It is, in fact, like that."

"I'll get you back, Berry." Sam said, hugging her tightly. "Not now, but soon."

When Mr. Schuester walked into the Glee room, everyone stopped their conversations. "Hey, where's Finn and Quinn?"Sam laughed softly, "Sam what happened to your eye?" Mr. Schue asked worriedly.

"I got attacked by a sasquatch."

Schuester looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to the rest of his class, "Bad news guys, we won't be able to use the auditorium to perform for a while."

Rachel was the first one to speak, "What? That's atrocious, why not?"

The young teacher sighed, "Coach Sylvester has brought it upon herself to congratulate herself on being named Coach of the Century by ESPN. They sent her grant money, which she is spending on building a 25 foot-" He took a deep breath, "_gold _statue of herself directly in the center of the stage. So even if we preformed in there, we would have to choreograph around the statue, so I think it's for the best if we just work together to find another place."

Santana piped up, "That's probably for the best, Mr. Schue. I overheard Coach Sylvester talking on the phone with a contractor asking if there was any way to have the statue smell like dog feces whenever it is near singing."

"Actually, Santana, I don't doubt that. So, moving on to other subjects is there any song you guys would like to perform at Nationals. At Regionals we were fantastic with the original songs, but this is _Nationals." _ He paused for a moment to allow the glee club to celebrate their getting into Nationals. "For Nationals we need to bring our A Game, 100%, Leave it all in front of the judges. Now do any of you have an idea?"

As usual, Rachel's hand was the first on up, "Mr. Schuester, if I may?"

Mr. Schue nodded, "Of course."

Rachel stood up from her chair and marched to the center of the classroom, did a perfect about face, and addressed the group. "I've noticed that when we perform and it's a duet, it is always Finn and I. In our current situation, I think that might be highly inappropriate."

"Well, Rachel, I would be glad to hear your suggestions." Mr. Schue said, knowing full well that she would continue with her speech until she was done regardless of what he said.

"Well, since Sam and I are now together, I think that we should sing the opening number at Nationals together." She motioned for Sam to join her at the front of the room. Sam jogged from his chair to the center of the room beside his shorter girlfriend. She had somehow convinced him Saturday night that singing a song together could possibly increase his chances at getting another solo at a competition.

The band started with the guitarist, Sam waited for his cue and sang the first part of the first verse.

_I don't need to be anything other__  
><em>_Than a prison guard's son__  
><em>_I don't need to be anything other__  
><em>_Than a specialist's son_

Sam looked at Rachel, whose eyes were shut as she sang the rest of the verse.

___I don't have to be anyone other__  
><em>_Than the birth of two souls in one__  
><em>_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from__  
><em>

Sam's voice joined in with hers as they got to the chorus.

___I don't want to be__  
><em>_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately__  
><em>_All I have to do__  
><em>_Is think of me and I have peace of mind__  
><em>_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms__  
><em>_Wondering what I've got to do__  
><em>_Or who I'm supposed to be__  
><em>_I don't want to be anything other than me___

Rachel's voice went into a deeper register as she walked slowly in front of the class

___Can I have everyone's attention please?__  
><em>_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave__  
><em>

Sam picked up immediately.

_I came from the mountain__  
><em>_The crust of creation_

Rachel finished the bridge with her classic belt.

_My whole situation-made from clay to stone__  
><em>_And now I'm telling everybody_

The music slowed and the only thing that was heard was Sam's voice and Brad stroking the keys to the piano softly.__

_I don't want to be__  
><em>_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately__  
><em>

Rachel picked up where Sam left off.

_All I have to do__  
><em>_Is think of me and I have peace of mind__  
><em>

They sang the end of the chorus together. Joining hands, they looked at each other as they sang.

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms__  
><em>_Wondering what I've got to do__  
><em>_Or who I'm supposed to be__  
><em>_I don't want to be anything other than me._

When they reached the final note, Sam and Rachel slowly walked backwards, walking away from each other, until their hands stopped touching.

A wave of applause roared from their teammates as congratulations were thrown from various parts of the room.

Mr. Schue, clapping, walked to the front of the room, "Guys, that was amazing! You two sound perfect together."

But neither Sam nor Rachel heard the applause. Their eyes had never left each others.

_**A/N: Good lordy that was long of me to write. I have to say that I'm quite proud of the first musical moment of this story. Also, I plan on having this reach Nationals. I will write that part of the story when I, myself, am in NYC watching numerous Broadway shows. Song is "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw. See if you can reveal why I chose that song for them (more specifically Sam) to sing. Also try and find out why I gave Sam the middle name "Kenneth/Kenny" Any praises, damnations, or requests are graciously accepted. Much love!**_


	6. Chapter 6: D Squared

Chapter Six: D-Squared

"I don't understand. Why are we doing this?" Sam said, running his fingers through his hair with one hand and keeping his right hand at two on the hypothetical steering wheel clock. It was Friday, and instead of going out to dinner for their one week anniversary, like he had planned, Rachel had told him earlier today at school about their two extra companions for the evening.

"We are doing this because Brittany requested that we go out with her and Artie. Brittany has always been nice to me, and I think it will be nice." Rachel said, staring at the road.

Sam groaned. He was looking forward to spending some alone-time with Rachel. Ever since she got home late last week, her dads were really being strict with her curfew, although Sam should thank his lucky stars she was even able to come out tonight.

As they pulled into Breadstix, Sam yelled, "FUCK!"

"What, what happened?" Rachel yelled worriedly.

"Are we even allowed back in this place after last week?" Sam said, looking at the big neon sign above the entrance.

"Really? That's what you used such foul language for?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Uhh…yeah." Sam said as he pulled into a parking space.

"Sam, if you use that language again, you are cut off." Rachel said before getting out of the car.

When Sam was sure she was out of hearing distance, he muttered, "I would have to be getting any to get cut off."

As they entered, Sam held his hand up in an attempt to nonchalantly cover his face. It was immediately deemed unnecessary by Rachel, who pulled in down and into her hand.

The same chirpy waitress as the week prior was there, "Hello, and welcome to Breadstix. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we are actually meeting some acquaintances." Rachel said in a monotone voice, attempting to intimidate the waitress. She admitted defeat after a few awkward moments, but it was successful to the point that the waitress walked away.

They looked around for a moment before spotting a tall blonde standing up and waving excitedly. Rachel waved back with a big smile and pulled Sam over to the table.

"Sammy, Rachie! So glad you could make it." Brittany said, hugging them both tightly before going back to doodling on a piece of paper with some crayons. Rachel bent over to hug Artie, while Sam gave him a classic fist bump. They ordered their food and chatted a while, Sam talking to Artie about video games, Rachel talking to Artie about college, Sam talking to Brittany about animals, and Rachel talking to Brittany about dancing. When their food came, they felt their mouths watering at the sight of their Italian food (With the exception of Brittany, who ordered a grilled cheese sandwhich.)

Rachel tried to start a conversation about Sectionals, but was getting agitated that nobody was listening, "Guys!" She exclaimed, "Sectionals is in three weeks. We need to discuss it!"

Sam was the first one to put his fork down, "Alright baby. Talk"

Rachel, pleased with her boyfriend, said, "Okay, we have already decided that Sam and I will sing the opening number. We still need a group number and a solo, which I have already taken care of the solo."

"Is this going somewhere?" Artie said between forkfuls of spaghetti.

"Yes, as you very well know, tonight is karaoke night, and I have the next spot reserved." Rachel said getting up. She walked up to the machine as an elderly couple got off. The guitar started, and Sam got the familiar feeling of watching his girlfriend perform.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.__  
><em>_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.__  
><em>_And why do we like to hurt, so much?___

_I can't decide__  
><em>_You have made it harder just to go on__  
><em>_And why, all the possibilities__  
><em>_Well I was wrong___

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
><em>_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
><em>_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.___

_Pain make your way to me, to me.__  
><em>_And I'll always be just so (so) inviting.__  
><em>_If I ever start to think straight,__  
><em>_This heart will start a riot in me,__  
><em>_Let's start, start, hey!___

_Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
><em>_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?___

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The establishment clapped politely while Sam and Brittany stood and cheered excitedly.

Rachel walked back to the group only to be swept up by Sam's powerful arms, "That was fantastic, baby! Me and Artie-"

"Artie and I"

"-Artie and I have been working on something as well." Sam said, putting her down. She sat next to Brittany as Sam pushed Artie up to the machine.

The beginning of the song started and Rachel put her face in her hands, "Oh, my God." She muttered as Brittany started bopping her head.

Artie started first.

_We're no strangers to love__  
><em>_You know the rules and so do I__  
><em>_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of__  
><em>_You wouldn't get this from any other guy__  
><em>

Sam took over at the pre-chorus

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling__  
><em>_Gotta make you understand__  
><em>

They took turns singing each line, with Sam starting

___Never gonna give you up__  
><em>_Never gonna let you down__  
><em>_Never gonna run around and desert you__  
><em>_Never gonna make you cry__  
><em>_Never gonna say goodbye__  
><em>_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you___

Sam sang the beginning of the next verse making direct eye contact with Rachel,

_We've known each other for so long__  
><em>_Your heart's been aching but__  
><em>_You're too shy to say it__  
><em>_Inside we both know what's been going on__  
><em>

Artie picked up, swaying his arms.

_We know the game and we're gonna play it__  
><em>_And if you ask me how I'm feeling__  
><em>_Don't tell me you're too blind to see___

They continued their chorus switch-off game, much to the enjoyment of the restaurant.

_Never gonna give you up__  
><em>_Never gonna let you down__  
><em>_Never gonna run around and desert you__  
><em>_Never gonna make you cry__  
><em>_Never gonna say goodbye__  
><em>_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you__  
><em>

They finished with laughter and applause, and Brittany jumped into Artie's lap, fist bumping.

When Sam got back to Rachel he smiled and asked, "So, did ya like it?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, "Samuel Evans, you are unbelievable."

_**A/N: Songs are: "That's What You Get" by Paramore, and "Never Gonna Give You Up" By Rick Astley. The answers to the last chapter were, I chose "I Don't Want To Be" because that was one of the songs Chord Overstreet (Sam) sang for his audition, and Sam's middle name is Kenneth because Chord Overstreet's dad wrote Kenny Chesney's song "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy." Although Ken Doll was a great guess. Hatred, Commendations, and any Requests (and I mean any) will be gladly accepted via review! Signing off, Much love!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After their karaoke night on Friday, Sam and Artie had spent all day Saturday having a "Bros Day" while Rachel and Brittany had a "Chicks Day." Sam had actually forgotten how it was to hang out with a dude. They spent their day playing massive amounts of Black Ops, watching Fight Club, and talking about girls. Rachel and Brittany danced, sang, and chatted about boys. Rachel and Sam weren't able to see each other until Glee on Monday morning.

Rachel was greeted at the entrance to the classroom by her boyfriend, and sat down at the front of the class. Sam draped his arm around Rachel before asking how her weekend was.

"It was amazing! I had so much fun with Brittany, and on Sunday my fathers and I watched plays at the community theater in Dayton! I just wished we had more time to see each other," She said with a pout.

Sam smiled, "Baby me too, but I'm happy you had a great weekend," he said, kissing her softly. Sam's fear of not being able to control himself and his hormones was relieved as Mr. Schue walked in. He had one arm behind his back and Sam was curious as to what it was exactly.

Mr. Schue looked at his New Directions before starting in a serious tone, "Alright guys, two and a half more weeks until we get on that airplane to New York. We have worked so hard for this moment, and I have found the best way to choose who sings lead at Nationals," he said, pulling out from behind his back to unveil the top hat. He waited for the whooping to subside before continuing, "What we are going to do is have a duet assignment due next week on Monday, but this time boys will be paired with boys, and likewise for the girls. A boy team and a girl team will be chosen as winners by Ms. Pillsbury and myself. Out of those two teams, I will pair up whatever I think will have the better chemistry. Earlier today I put all six of the guys' names in the hat and drew three to be a team captain, so if you would, Finn," He motioned to the boy sitting at the drum set to start a drum roll. At the climax he announced, "Kurt, Mike, and Sam. Please join me up here."

Sam gave a quick kiss to his girlfriend's cheek before following the two others to the front of the room.

Mr. Schue waited for the cheering to quiet down, "I also did the same for the girls, Finn, help me out." Finn gave another quick drum roll, "Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn."

Sam noticed the pout that his girlfriend made at not being chosen as captain and flashed her a quick smile and winked. Rachel blushed in embarrassment as she looked to see if anyone noticed the expression, unfortunately for her, they did, as Brittany and Tina snickered at her embarrassment.

"Alright, when you pick a name, I want you to spend every waking moment with your partner. You need this to be perfect, because whichever team wins will be one fourth of the lead singers at Nationals," Mr. Schue said as he held the hat out in front of Quinn as she picked a name out of the hat.

"Tina" She said in a flat tone. She had been like that since Finn let her know that she wasn't that important in his life at Breadstix a week prior. She somehow managed to be bitchier and snap at people more often. Tina rolled her eyes and allowed Quinn to sit next to her when she made her way back to the non-captains.

Santana was next and drew Rachel, much to both of their disapproval. "Mr. Schue, I don't think partnering me up with Santana will be the best course of action," Rachel said, standing up.

"Sorry Rachel, the hat has made its choice," Mr. Schue said, causing Sam to question his teacher's mental stability. Sam chuckled a little, thinking that the top hat as Mr. Schue's very own Companion Cube.

"hijo de puta," Santana muttered, getting a half-hearted warning from Mr. Schuester. She raised her arms in defense as she walked to a seat by Rachel, who crossed her arms and let out a huff. Sam smiled at his girlfriends gesture and watched as Kurt walked to the hat, with Mercedes being with Brittany by default. Kurt reached in the hat and pulled a slip of paper out, "Artie," Kurt read aloud, and Sam cursed quietly. The one person he could actually call a friend in this class.

Sam went next and walked to the front of the room, he saw Rachel give him a thumbs up. Sam reached in the hat. He did a quiet eenie meenie minie moe in his head, ignoring Puck yell "Hurry the hell up, Bieber!" Sam grimaced and wished he wouldn't get Puck's name in the partnership, he pulled the paper out and looked at the name. _Fuck, I guess I better be careful what I wish for,_ Sam thought as he took a deep breath and read the name aloud, "Finn."

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, and that I left you on another cliff hanger. I have the next two chapters already worked out, but I will still gladly take ideas. Also, I'd like to take this time out to say that I am a dude! I'm not a writing goddess! AHHHHH! Oh well, on a lighter note, I will gladly take any praises, criticisms, or requests. Song requests are greatly appreciated. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW RE – wait for it – VIEW! Signing off, Much love!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Duet Practice

Chapter Eight: Duet Practice

Sam didn't like this. Hours earlier he had picked his mortal enemy to be his duet partner. He had talked to Mr. Schue after school to see if he could switch with anybody.

"_I'm just saying, Finn and I aren't exactly the best of friends right now." Sam pleaded to his instructor, "I just see a lot of bad stuff happening."_

"_Sam, you like rock music, right?" Mr. Schue asked, looking up from the Spanish tests he was grading. Brittany's was on top and Sam could see that her answer to '_¿_Cuál es__la__capital de__Argentina__?(What is the capital of Argentina?)' was 'tortilla'. Schuester really had his work cut out for him on this one. He sighed and marked A at the top, he knew she meant well._

"_Yeah, so?" Sam asked._

"_Oasis was formed by two brothers, and since they started they have never gotten along. They fought and walked off stages, they've slandered each other, but they have always gotten past that to make music."_

"_Didn't Noel Gallagher leave Oasis?"_

"_That's not the point, Sam…"_

After begging for ten more minutes, Sam gave up, and now Finn was driving to his house to brainstorm ideas for song choices. Sam inhaled sharply as he heard the tell-tale noise of Fin's rusty pickup trick pulling into his driveway. He opened his front door to find Finn shuffling awkwardly up his front porch. "Why the fuck is he wearing a poofy ass vest? It's fucking Apri," Sam muttered under his breath. Thankfully Finn hadn't heard him and just followed Sam back into his house without saying a word.

When they had reached Sam's room, Finn put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam instinctively grabbed Finn's wrist, stepped behind him and twisted it behind his back and pushed him forward. Finn yelped in pain, shaking his arm off.

"What the hell, man?" Finn yelled.

"Don't fucking touch me." Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

"Fuck you, man." Finn said throwing a wide hook. Sam ducked under it easily, stepping behind Finn and jumping on his back. He wrapped his right arm around Finn's throat and gripped on his left bicep, his left arm pushing Finn's head forward. Sam wrapped his legs around Finn's torso, squeezing hard. Finn choked and fell backwards onto Sam. Sam's breath got knocked out of him, but he kept squeezing.

"Let…go of me…asshole," Finn choked out.

Sam eased his grip slightly, "Alright, listen to me, you giant fuck! Do you want to fight, or do you want to work on this goddamn song?"

"Fuck…you" Finn gasped for air.

"Okay Finn, either we work on the song, or you pass out and I draw dicks all over your face with a sharpie." Sam said calmly. He felt Finn stop squirming, and Sam released his hold. Sam walked out of his room into the kitchen, coming back minutes later to find Finn sitting on the floor with his back on Sam's bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Here, take this," Sam said, handing Finn a bottle of Fiji water and two Tylenol, "It'll make you feel better,"

"Wha…What is it?" Finn said, coughing.

"Roofies," Sam deadpanned. Seeing Finn's eyes go wide, he sighed, "its Tylenol, jackass."

Finn smirked and took the bottle and two small white pills, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. We need to get this done." Sam said, referring to the assignment due the next week.

"We could do 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers." Finn offered, but Sam saw right through the flimsy analogy Finn was making through song.

"How about 'Think Twice' by Eve 6?" Sam said in a flat tone.

Finn laughed, "That was a joke, bro."

Sam anxiously awaited his nightly call from Rachel, it had been three hours since Finn had left. In their time today, they had agreed on a song, and were now working on the arrangement of the number. He was sitting on his bed, drinking Red Bull, thinking about the day. _So Finn isn't a complete dickwad after all. I really like pudding. I need to get a journal to write all this stuff that I think about down, I know damn sure Rachel will want to know everything. That would make it easier. I wonder if you can get those Easy buttons from the commercials. _His thoughts were interrupted at ten-forty five exactly, when his phone rang, a picture of Sam kissing Rachel on the cheek with her hand over her mouth and eyes pointed up and away appeared on the screen of his iPhone, and her custom ringtone, 'Don't Rain on My Parade'_,_ sounded.

"Like clockwork," Sam said, answering the phone.

"Hey Sammy!" Rachel said happily. The way she sounded super excited about everything made Sam's heart melt.

"Hey babe, how was working with Satana?" Sam asked, chuckling at his own little joke.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" She exclaimed through the phone.

Sam pulled the phone away, groaning as he rubbed his ear, "Baby," He started once he could hear out of his right ear again, "We've talked about this. We are on the phone. You don't need to yell like we're across town."

"Was I too loud again?" She asked softly.

"Babe, I heard your echo when I pulled the phone away."

She laughed, "That's what I like about you. No matter how bad of a day I have, you always make me laugh."

Sam smiled and relaxed into his bed. "Yeah, that's what I'm here for."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

After a brief pause, she said, "I love you."

Sam's eyes grew wide. _There's no way she just fucking said what I think she said. Holy hell, she said it. She said she loves me. Oh, good God, what do I do?_ Sam argued with himself._ There has got to be a way to get out of this. Oh shit…SHIT!_

"Thank you?" _Fuck. That wasn't it._

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know I said it would be a while, but it has been over a week since I updated this. Also, I was told to surround myself with things I love, and I love entertaining. Thank you all for your support, and truth be told, the fact that my readers are so considerate made updating this story with a new chapter all the more easier. So any thoughts or requests are encouraged. Be sure to review. Much love!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam walked into school the next Monday morning with his head hung low. He hasn't spoken to Rachel since the previous Tuesday afternoon. To be completely honest, it wasn't up to him. Rachel wouldn't speak to him. He tried to make it right after… That Night.

"_Rachel, just talk to me." Sam said, following a fast moving brunette._

_Rachel spun around, "Talk about what? How I professed my love for you, and all you did was say 'thank you'?"_

"_Ummm, yeah?"_

_Rachel huffed and turned to walk away._

_Sam chased after her, "Come on, Rach. I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear, but you should be happy that I used good manners."_

Needless to say, that tactic didn't work the way Sam had predicted. After that travesty, Sam had to turn to his least favorite person for a little assistance without his knowledge.

"_Finn, I had some ideas about what we should perform."_

"_Lay it on me." Finn said. They had agreed to remain civil for the time being, and to return hating each other after the performance._

So after a full week of rehearsals, it's culminating with the performance today. Sam walks in to find Rachel explaining to Britney the complications of Weiner-gate. As soon as Rachel spotted Sam, she huffed and marched back to her bag at the back of the room. Sam sighed and sat next to Artie at the front. Finn stumbled in as soon as the bell rang, and sat next to Quinn.

Mr. Schue walked in and sat his messenger bag on the piano. "Okay, we don't have much time, so let's get right to it. Does anybody want their group to go first?" Sam immediately raised his hand, much to the chagrin of Finn, who wanted to be next to the last group.

The young teacher's eyes lit up, "Bueno, guys. Take it away."

Sam sat on a stool, guitar in hand, as Finn took his seat behind the red drum set on the side of the room. Sam played the opening chords of the song, as Finn sang the first verse.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you__  
><span>__By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do__  
><span>__I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now__  
><span>_

When Finn's drum fill started, Sam took over on vocals.

___Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out__  
><span>__I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt__  
><span>__I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now___

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding__  
><span>__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
><span>_

Finn joined in as Sam concentrated on the guitar.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you__  
><span>__But I don't know how___

Sam's and Finn's voice joined together as they got to the chorus.

_Because maybe__  
><span>__You're gonna be the one that saves me__  
><span>__And after all__  
><span>__You're my wonderwall_

___I said maybe__  
><span>__You're gonna be the one that saves me__  
><span>_

Sam stopped singing as Finn took the solo.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me__  
><span>_

And Finn did likewise as Sam sing the last line of the song solo.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

After an uproarious applause Mr. Schuester clapped loudly and slapped both quarterbacks on their shoulders.

"Congratulations guys. It looks like the rest of you have gotten your work cut out for you."

Kurt and Artie sang an acapella version of "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles. Followed by Puck and Mike performing "Panama" by Van Halen.

At the end of the class Mr. Schue stepped in front of the entire group. "Alright guys, the girls will vote for what group they think deserves to take lead."

They girls voted and the class ended shortly after Schue got all the tallies in. "Hey, I will tell you the winners tomorrow at the start of class. And girls remember, you perform tomorrow. Whatever group wins gets lead at Nationals in New York City!"

Sam caught up with Rachel, "Hey will you talk to me? I don't understand."

"You don't understand? I told you the three most beautiful words in the English language, and all you had to say for yourself was 'Thank You.' That hurt Sam Evans. I never knew you could make me feel like that."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I really am. I haven't said that to anybody before. It's kind of a major deal to me. They aren't just words, and I want it to be special. But Rachel, you were wrong about one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"'I love you' aren't the three most beautiful words in the English language. Rachel Barbara Berry is."

Rachel's features softened, and a small smile appeared on her face. Sam smiled back his girlfriend, thinking about how convenient it is that every problem gets solved relatively easy.

_**A/N: Lovely, lovely fans. I'm so sorry that it has been like three weeks since I updated. Also, I'm really tired. It's like 3:30 A.M. Tell me if you liked this, because I don't feel the greatest about it. Also, I had to throw a little bit of self-deprecation humor at the end of this chapter. Any praises, death-threats, or requests will be gladly accepted via review for. Signing out, Much love!**__  
><span>_


	10. Chapter 10: What You've Been Waiting For

The next day, Sam entered Glee club with Rachel, as usual. Sam was proud of himself on how easy it was to make Rachel forgive him for neglecting saying 'I love you.' Sam managed to make her forget and make her swoon at the same time, and he was actually pretty excited about that. He was never good with words, but at that moment he wasn't looking for an easy out. He meant the words he did say, and Rachel knew it. That's why a little something extra special happened last night.

Rachel was happy to have Sam. Her previous boyfriends never made her feel as special as Sam made her feel. After what Sam said the previous day, Rachel decided it was time to show Sam exactly how much she appreciated him.

(sixteen hours earlier)

"What exactly are we doing, babe?" Sam asked, completely oblivious.

"You'll find out soon enough, Sammy!" Rachel said in a sing-song voice. She led Sam through her house, arriving at their destination in less than a minute. Rachel Berry's bedroom.

Sam's head was racing. "There is no Goddamn way this fucking happening." he told himself.

"Language." Rachel warned, Sam wasn't aware he said that out loud.

Rachel led Sam to her bed and sat down. Sam's hands were sweating profusely, and he wiped his hands on his jeans trying to get rid of it.

"So…" Sam said, eyeing his shoes. Rachel decided to take control of the situation, lifting his face to hers and giving him a sensual kiss. Sam quickly jumped out of his dazed state and opened his mouth the meet her tongue with his. As they kissed, Sam placed his hand on Rachel's side and slowly stroked the small singer's body.

"My dads are not going to be home for another hour and a half." Rachel noted between kisses when she looked at her alarm clock. Sam started kissing her neck, trying to keep his cool. Rachel pushed his head back slowly and stood up. She grabbed the hem of her animal print sweater and slowly lifted it, each passing second revealing more of her toned body. Sam was amazed. He knew his girlfriend had a rocking body, but never more than now did he appreciate her early morning workout schedule. In less than five seconds, her sweater was off and she tossed the article of clothing into the corner of her pink colored room. Sam's breath stopped as he saw his girlfriend in the first time in just a bra and her skirt.

Rachel saw the effect she had on her boyfriend and smiled, her confidence rising. She took Sam's hand and pulled him up, where he attempted to reconnect with her lips. She put her index finger to his lips. "Not now Sammy. It's your turn."

Sam, all too eagerly, ripped the buttons off of his plaid button up shirt, leaving just a white v-neck. When he saw the disappointed look on his girlfriend's face, he knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Well?" Rachel asked, irritated.

"Well I took off my shirt." Sam said smiling. Rachel shook her head and put her arms around him, pulling the shirt off. Sam laughed, "Well I guess you owe me one more piece of clothing, Rachel." He crossed his arms, "Your turn." He said with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel beamed, "I guess you're right." She said lowly, reaching her arms behind her back and quickly unlatched her bra. As it fell to the ground, Sam's swallowed nervously. Rachel pushed him on his back and kneeled down in front of him.

"I figured we start where we left off last time," she whispered, running her hand down the front of his jeans. She felt him through his jeans becoming rock hard. Sam watched as she undid the button and zipper of his jeans and slid them down to his ankles. He took the time to kick off his shoes, and Rachel continued to play with him through his boxers. Sam moaned, this was shaping up to be a great day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, in a moment of kindness. As much as he liked where this going, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. In lieu of a response, Rachel gripped his shaft. Sam's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, "Carry on then" He whispered. Rachel lowered his boxers to where his pants were resting, and in one pull, pulled them both off. She through them in the ever growing pile of clothing. Rachel looked at her boyfriend completely nude and gripped his shaft again. She slowly started moving her hand up and down, quickening her pace every once in a while to switch things up. Sam watched his girlfriend as her eyes never left his. He sat up and gave his girlfriend one last kiss. Rachel lowered her head, and kissed the tip of his penis, eliciting a moan from her blonde boyfriend. She lifted it up, and dragged her tongue along the bottom, her hand following after. Sam's eyes closed, he was trying to focus on not ruining the moment by blowing up too early. That proved to be more difficult than he imagined when she put the entire thing in her mouth.

Rachel bobbed her up and down, her left hand stroking his testicles and her right hand as back up on Sam's member. Sam grabbed Rachel's hair and squirmed. He began to lightly tug on her hair, and he moaned.

"Oh my God, Rach, yes" Sam yelped as he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat.

She took her mouth off of him, "So that's what Ms. Pillsbury meant." She said to herself.

"What?" Sam said, eyes still closed, wondering why she would mention the guidance counselor at a moment like this.

"Never mind, it isn't important," Rachel said quickly before returning her mouth to Sam. She swirled her tongue around Sam's head and stroked the shaft lovingly. Sam's moans became a little higher in pitch, and Rachel planned to do that again soon.

"Oh God, Rach. Do- fuck, do you have like a Kleenex? Or some- fucking, Jesus, something of that nature?" Sam asked, his face turning red and scrunching up. Rachel paid no attention to what he was saying, all her focus on getting the job done.

"Oh fuck!" Sam said as she swirled her tongue one final time around his head. Rachel felt his testicles tighten as he shot his load into her mouth, moaning the whole time. Rachel was surprised at the taste, but she didn't want his semen all over her floor so she kept it in her mouth as it shot in her mouth. When he was done, she sucked hard and pulled it out with a very audible sound. Sam laid back on his girlfriend's bed and stared the ceiling, his breath slowly returning to normal. He heard Rachel stand up and walk to her bathroom. He heard a small splash of what he guessed to be his cum falling into her toilet. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the toilet flush. The sink started running, and he turned his head to see Rachel, still half naked, brushing her teeth.

Sam laughed and stood up. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

He kissed Rachel's neck and whispered, "I do love you."

_**A/N: Holy shit. It's been a while since I wrote. I hope you don't completely hate the smut in this chapter. It's my first time writing smut, so I felt really awkward writing this. Plus, I'm super high right now. Oh well. I also wrote another story called "Finn's Choice" during my hiatus on this story, so check it out if you want. Be sure to share this story with your friends, enemies, and pets. Please send any problems, commendations, or requests via review. Much Love!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam!" Rachel called. Sam didn't realize it yet, but he had been reminiscing about his first blowjob with Rachel.

"What!" Sam retorted.

"Nothing, it just looked like you dazed out for a moment."

"I am fine, babe. I'm just thinking about our little moment from yesterday." Sam whispered with a huge smile on his face.

Rachel's cheeks flushed, "okay" she said tentatively, her own memories flooding in of the previous day's events.

"What is going on? Did I missed anything?"

"No, just it mine and Santana's turn to sing." Rachel said.

Sam smiled. He loved nothing more than hearing his girlfriend sing. "That's great," he began, "what are you singing?"

"I don't think so Sammy." Rachel said, smiling and wagging her index finger. "You didn't tell me what you and Finn were singing. So this is going to be a surprise too."

Sam exaggerated a frown, "That's not fair."

Rachel kissed him on the forehead and leaned in close before whispering, "Do you want to hear a secret?"

Sam licked his lips, "Yes?"

Rachel's lips were almost touching Sam's ears, the heat of her breath making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Sam shifted to ease any pressure that might _arise_.

"Life's not fair." She whispered before turning around and walking away.

"That's not funny!" Sam called, his voice cracking.

Mr. Schuester arrived in his classroom and put his bag on the piano, "Alright guys, how is your morning?" He asked. He was met with groans and quiet 'okays'

"Well maybe this will wake you up. I took your votes earlier and tallied them up. I hold in my hand," He took an envelope out of his bag, "The names of the two male leads for Nationals."

He was correct, the entire class was more awake after that little fact was revealed, minus Sam who was still thinking about his intimate moment with Rachel.

"Who won?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Why do you even gotta ask, bro? It's obvious that me and Changster got it. You suckers didn't have a chance." Puck said.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Despite your egomaniacal delusions being more frightening than you yourself, I'm going to have to disagree. Artie and I brought class."

"Well Sam and I brought Oasis." Finn jumped in.

Kurt cocked his eyebrow, "Really, Finn. That's great."

Finn, unfortunately, didn't catch the sarcasm. "Yeah it was."

Before anyone else could say anything, Mr. Schue waved his arms, "Hold on, I never said I would tell you who it was. I think it would be better for us to get the girl's numbers down right now, and then say who won tomorrow."

Rachel stood up, "Yes, and I think that Santana and I will start us off."

The drum pattern started, and Sam finally jumped out of his daze. "No way," he muttered to a very excited Finn.

"Awesome" Finn said, with his signature dopey grin on his face.

Santana started off the song, walking up to Rachel seductively.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.__  
><em>_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion__  
><em>

Rachel pushed Santana away from her playfully, them both working out the choreography days earlier. She finished the verse.

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.__  
><em>_I'm curious for you, caught my attention.__  
><em>

Rachel finished, allowing Santana to take the next two lines.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,__  
><em>_the taste of her cherry chapstick.__  
><em>

Rachel sauntered over to Sam, smiling.

_I kissed a girl just to try it,__  
><em>_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _ "I don't. I really, really don't." Sam said._  
><em>

_It felt so wrong,__  
><em>

Santana finished the line

_it felt so right.__  
><em>

(R) _Don't mean I'm in love tonight.__  
><em>(S) _I kissed a girl and I liked it._

They sang the bridge at the same time, putting their faces closer and closer together.

_Us girls we are so magical,__  
><em>_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.__  
><em>_Hard to resist, so touchable.__  
><em>_Too good to deny it.__  
><em>_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

At 'innocent' the girls pulled their faces away from each other and repeated the formula for the second chorus.

___I kissed a girl and I liked it,__  
><em>_the taste of her cherry chapstick.__  
><em>_I kissed a girl just to try it,__  
><em>_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.__  
><em>_It felt so wrong,__  
><em>_it felt so right.__  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight.__  
><em>_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_I Liked it._

The class sat shocked. No one said a word. Finn and Sam's mouths were wide open.

"Girls, I hardly think that was appro-" Mr. Schue started, before getting cut off by the resident amb(ad)assador.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Puck yelled, he stood up and cheered, with the rest of the class joining in sporadically.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked Sam, who's mouth was still wide open.

"Careful Sam, shut your lips. Wouldn't want us all to get sucked into that black hole you call a mouth." Santana said, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Sam glared at Santana, who giggled and left the couple alone to gloat somewhere else.

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked, casting her gaze downward.

"Uhh, yes. Some parts more than others." Sam said wriggling his eyebrows.

Rachel smiled, "Perv."

"Only for you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she sat down in his lap to watch the rest of the girls' groups do their numbers. He could have sworn that when Quinn and Tina were singing their song, Rachel was grinding into his groin. And he might have raised his hips, hoping for more contact. At the end of Mercedes and Brittany's song, Mr. Schue walked back to the front of the choir room.

"Tomorrow I will tell you who won the competition, who will be taking the lead at Nationals. I want you all to know that even though you didn't get the leads of the two songs, that there is still a group number we have to perform. Even though you didn't win, it doesn't mean that you are worse in any conceivable way. It just means that I don't think that you are ready for a starring role yet. We still have twenty minutes left, class dismissed." Mr. Schue said with pride.

_**A/N: Not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Regardless I hope you lovely, lovely fans enjoyed it. Song was "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry. Also, I want to tell you that I might not update for a while. I'm writing, directing, producing, and starring in a short film that I hope to send to a film festival. It's called "Torch" Terrible title, I know. I thought you guys should know. BE SURE TO REVIEW! **__**Mucho amor**__**, signing off.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Filler

Chapter Twelve

"Alright, class. This is it." It was an unusually tense start to a class, and Sam was worried something serious had happened. He checked around the room to see if anyone was missing. After he mentally noted no one was missing, he turned his attention back to the young teacher.

"I hold here in my hand," Mr. Schue said, holding up an envelope, "The four leads for Nationals."

With that, Sam felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. He looked over to Rachel, who was sitting with perfect posture in the cheap blue plastic chair. Her eyes not blinking, she stared at her teacher, the only sign of nerves was her index finger lightly scratching Sam's hand. Ever since Rachel and Sam became a couple, he began to notice the little things about her that nobody else did. The way her stance loosens up when she's outside of school. The way, when she gets excited, her voice goes into a higher pitch. His personal favorite, however, was how husky her voice gets when they get intimate. He needed to win. Not for him, but for Rachel.

"Without further ado, here we are." Mr. Schue ripped the envelope open, and Sam didn't question why he sealed it in the first place. Mr. Schue held the paper high. "The two girl leads at Nationals are…" He paused for a moment, "Santana and Rachel"

Rachel leaped in the air as the class cheered, and ran over to Santana who was getting a congratulatory hug from Brittany. Not everyone was as happy as they were, if the scowls from Mercedes and Quinn were anything to go on.

"Settle down," Mr. Schue said sternly.

Rachel walked briskly back to her spot near Sam, who gave her a small kiss on her cheek before whispering, "I've got a little something for you."

Rachel smiled evilly, "You sure do."

Sam faked a shocked face, "That's it. You can't hang out with Santana anymore."

Rachel pinched her boyfriend before looking back at Schuester.

"And the winner for the guys: Finn and Sam."

Again, Rachel leapt out of her chair, overly excited for her boyfriend. Sam was on the receiving end of a huge hug and several kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"Okay, now before anyone complains about this choice," Mr. Schue started, resting his eyes on Kurt, "Just know that there is still a group number, and the winners are exempt from solos on that number." Kurt's eyes lit up, and then glazed over as the possibilities of audition songs flooded his brain.

"So babe, where do you want to go tonight?" Sam said to Rachel on his phone. It was Friday night, and the rest of the week after they won the competition followed a strict schedule: Wake up, school, football practice, rehearsal, sleep. It should be noted, that the three hour rehearsals weren't mandatory lessons taught by Mr. Schue.

"I don't know, there's a movie I want to see" His girlfriend replied. Girlfriend. Just calling Rachel Berry that always made Sam pinch himself to make sure he was awake. They had been dating for over a month, and they were stable. The same couldn't be said for the rest of New Directions. Finn and Quinn had broken up around the same time Sam and Rachel got together.

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"Friends With Benefits."

"Which one is that? The one with Timberlake, or the one with Kelso?"

"Sam, his name is Ashton Kutcher."

"So he's in it?"

"No, you're thinking of 'No Strings Attached.'"

"Is there a difference?"

"Most likely not."

"Fair enough," Sam smiled, "But yeah sure, I've been waiting to watch that movie" Sam lied.

"Or we can go to Noah's party."

"Puckerman's having a party?" Sam queried.

"Yes, he told me that earlier and wanted to know if we would go. Everyone in New Directions is going."

"What is there to do? I mean, I've been to one of his parties before but that was some time ago."

"Knowing Noah, it's going to involve vast quantities of alcohol."

"You know, that could work." Sam said in a hurry.

Rachel laughed, "Alright, come by and pick me up at seven."

Sam left his house at six-thirty. He wore white v-neck with a long sleeve plaid button up from AE over it, ripped jeans, and black Vans Chukka Lows. He borrowed his dad's four-door Ford Explorer, choosing it over his piece of shit clunker because he had to pick up Finn and Santana. Finn lost his keys to his truck, he said that he had gotten them taken away because tickets for street racing, but Sam found it more likely that he had literally lost them. After both Sam and Rachel's teams won the leads for Nationals, they decided to befriend their fellow leads. Sam wasn't too sure about Rachel and Finn spending time together, and Rachel felt the same way about Sam and Santana. So it was decided that either the guys would hang out with each other, the girls would hang out with each other, or they would all be in a group. That meant no alone time between exes.

Sam arrived first to Finn's house. He pulled into the driveway and pulled out his phone, after scrolling through his contacts, he found the one he was looking for: _Gigantor._

"Yeah?" Finn answered after the third ring.

"Get your humammoth ass out here."

He was answered with half of an "Okay" and the dial tone. A short while later Finn ran out of his house and to the vehicle.

"Oh hell no." Sam said as Finn opened the front passenger door.

"What?"

"Get in the back, man."

"No way! I called shotgun!"

A stern look from Sam caused Finn to shut the door and get in the back. Sam looked back and laughed at the pout forming on the teenager.

Five minutes later, he picked up Santana. She walked over to his car and opened the front door.

"Nope."

"What are you 'nope-ing' about, Cameron Diaz?"

"There's no way in hell you're up front, I called shotgun!"

"Shut up, Finn. Santana, get back there with the child."

"Fuck that, he's gonna cop a feel."

"Santana, I know you, and if you sit up here, _you're_ gonna cop a feel."

Santana began to protest, but then nodded her head and got in the back. "It's true."

When Sam got to Rachel's house, he left the car to Finn and Santana who were arguing rather loudly about what music to play.

Sam walked up the familiar path to her front door, and rang the doorbell.

Leroy opened the door, and frowned.

"Boy" he acknowledged.

Sam stood confused, "Yes?"

Rachel appeared beside her Daddy, and pushed him aside.

"Quit bullying my boyfriend." Rachel commanded.

Leroy smirked at his daughter, "It's okay sweetheart, he knows I'm just messing with him. Right, boy?" He resumed glaring at Sam, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Ummm, yeah?" Sam finally offered. Rachel playfully pushed her father before linking her hand with Sam and walking to the driveway.

"You know, I don't think he likes me too much." Sam said glancing back to the door, where Leroy stood, arms crossed.

"Don't let him scare you. Yesterday, he found a mouse and jumped onto the table. He managed to get from the dining room table to the upstairs bedroom without touching the floor."

Sam chuckled and was about to respond, but what he saw in the darkness of his father's car shocked him.

"Oh, God. Not in there." Sam moaned, and cursed at God for what he laid his eyes on.

Finn. Santana. Playing tonsil hockey in the back seat.

He opened the back seat door and slapped Finn on the head.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn yelped as he rubbed his head.

"I swear to God, you two are like fucking dogs in heat."

"And I swear to God, you two are cockblocks." Santana said, while fixing her hair.

Finn smiled at Santana and turned his attention back to Sam, "Puck texted me. He needs soda."

"Tell him we'll get it."

They rode in silence to the store, and Finn and Sam went in while Santana and Rachel sat in the car.

"I can't ignore this any longer, why haven't you boned mega-dork yet?" Santana asked

"I don't know, I haven't been with him nearly as long as I was with Finn, and I didn't have sex with him."

"Oh, please Berry. I rode that ride, and trust me, it wasn't exactly Space Mountain." Santana retorted with a laugh. 

_**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Miss me? Tell me how much in the reviews. Let me know any praises, hatred, or ideas. First four get one-shots written with ANY SHIP YOU WANT!**_

_**MUCH LOVE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"What kind of pop should we get?" Finn asked, perusing the varied selection of off brand soda.

"Just get coke or something." Sam said, scratching the back of his neck.

They bought four two liter bottles of cola and walked back to the car. Sam opened the door and put the bottles in the floor by Rachel's feet.

"What took you so long? I needs to get my drink on." Santana said.

"Don't look at me, Finnderella took forever picking out the pop." Sam replied, putting the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the street. Rachel grasped his hand and rubbed the back with her thumb. Sam glanced sideways and smiled at the singer. He turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers.

"Aww, that's sweet." Santana mocked.

"Shut up, Satan." Sam said, glaring at her through the mirror.

"No, seriously," Santana started, "That's so sweet, I think you may have given me diabetes."

Sam groaned and pressed the button on the steering wheel and turned the radio on, turning as loud as he could before Rachel turned the knob down and lectured him about the disastrous effects loud noises could do to your ear drums.

They arrived at the Puckerman residence, parallel parking between Mike's hybrid and Blaine's Focus. Sam grabbed the sack of groceries and got out of his car, stopping only to let Rachel out, and walked to the door, Finn and Santana close behind. Sam rang the doorbell and was almost immediately greeted by a somewhat intoxicated Mercedes who was clutching to a half empty bottle of vodka.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy you came!" Mercedes slurred, grabbing Rachel's hand, "Guys! GUYS!" she screamed, grabbing everyone's attention, "LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

"Looks like the party started already." Sam said to the group.

"Yeah we would've been here earlier if Princess Peach and Donkey Kong would've sped the hell up at the store." Santana said with a grin before snatching the vodka and taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"I see you're just as classy as always," Artie remarked.

"Watch it, Professor X."

Artie laughed, "You think that's an insult, I think that'd be awesome to be Professor X."

"Agreed" Finn and Sam said simultaneously.

Puck stood up from the couch, "Enough talking, more drinking." He said before grabbing two bottles of beer and a wine cooler. Sam took one of the beers and the wine cooler. He opened them both up and handed the wine cooler to Rachel.

"I'm going to go talk to Tina, she said she wanted to help me with picking our song for Nationals." Rachel said taking a quick drink.

"Babe, you know this is a party, right? You don't have to work all the time. Have fun!" Sam said

Rachel laughed, "That IS fun!" she said before running off to Tina who was sitting in Mike's lap.

"Evans, Hudson. Get over here and show these people how to take a proper shot." Puck said, leading them to Kurt and Blaine, who was dancing quite excitedly.

"I don't want to drink," Kurt said, "Last time I drank I threw up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes, and they were perfectly coordinated with her outfit."

"Quit bitching, and drink" Puck said, lining up five shot glasses and filling them with whiskey.

Sam, Finn, Puck, and Blaine eagerly drank the shot like it was the last liquid on the planet. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not drinking."

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine said after clearing his throat, "Don't worry, I won't let you drink too much." He said with a smile and picked up the shot glass. "Now, drink, drink, drink!" The room was quickly filled with all attendees chanting along.

Kurt reluctantly relented and took the shot glass, "Unbelievable," he murmured before bringing the glass to his lips and quickly downing the shot.

He coughed and Blaine cheered while patting his back. He gave a quick kiss to Kurt, "I knew you had it in you!" Blaine yelled.

"I don't, at least not yet." Kurt smirked.

"I heard that!" Puck said, "And normally I wouldn't allow such irresponsible behavior in my house, but I'm too drunk to finish that sentence properly." He took another shot, "Fuck yeah, let's rage!"

He stumbled to the stereo and turned the knob as far as it would go, suddenly the room was filled with music. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the middle of the room. Finn poured another shot for him and Sam. They clinked glasses and downed it.

"One more?" Finn asked, already pouring some more in the glasses.

"Fuck that, three more!" Sam said, he was finally allowed to stay out for the night and he wasn't going to spend it sober. A few shots later, he was feeling the effects of the Jack Daniels in his system. A new song came on played over the iPod Puck had plugged into the stereo.

"It's been a really, really messed up week," Sam mumbled the lyrics to himself. He really liked this song, he wasn't entirely sure why, "seven days of tor-"

Rachel ran up and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance!" she said before jerking him to the makeshift dance floor populated by grinding teenagers. She turned her back to him, and Sam immediately grabbed her hips, and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at his forcefulness and at the bulge in his jeans. They danced for a while, after a few songs she pushed her ass into him, and he groaned.

He leaned into her neck, "If we weren't in front of our friends, do you know what I'd do to you?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Rachel bit her lip, and barely breathed out a low "What?"

Sam kissed her neck, "Let me show you." He led her away from the group, only getting distracted by Puck, who in the middle of grinding on Lauren, put up his hand for a high five. Sam shook his head, but gave him one regardless.

The couple went upstairs, and Sam opened the first door he could find. It was a bathroom. Sam contemplated using that anyway, but that idea was quickly vetoed by Rachel. He opened the next door, which was…occupied.

"Shut the door, Ellen DeGeneres."

"I heard Ellen DeGeneres is like us…"

Sam shut the door, trying to focus. The next door was also being used.

"Oh, my God!" a high-pitched, yet male voice screamed.

"What's the matter?" Came the slurred reply.

Sam shut the door, "Is there any room not being fucking used?" he asked nobody in particular.

Rachel shook her head, "There are only two bedrooms other than Noah's mom's room. I won't do anything in there."

"Then we have one option." Sam said, looking at the bathroom door.

Rachel didn't want to do anything in a bathroom, but she wanted him so bad that after a short moment, she nodded her head. "Let's do it."

Sam did a small cheer inside himself and opened the door. As soon as the door shut, they were on each other like white on rice. Sam pushed Rachel against the door and lifted her leg, rubbing along it as their tongues danced. He reached for her ass under her skirt and gave a firm squeeze. He detached his lips and grabbed her with both hands and lifted her up. He sat her on the counter and kissed and nipped at her neck.

Rachel moaned, "Sam. I want you to…" She didn't have a chance to finish. Sam pressed his lips against hers as he unzipped her skirt. He kissed at her neck and cleavage before getting on his knees. Rachel propped herself up and lifted her hips. Sam's fingers gripped the hem of her underwear and pulled them down. There he was. Inches away from The Holy Grail. He looked up at Rachel with lust in both of their eyes. Rachel fisted his hair and practically pulled his face towards her most intimate body location.

Sam couldn't believe his luck, he slowly licked up her folds, getting a moan from Rachel.

"Please, Sam. I need it."

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He quickly inserted a finger as he sucked on her clit. Rachel's breathes got sharper. He put a second finger inside her and pumped them quickly, curling them upwards on each exit. This process was repeated until Rachel came for the first time. Rachel screamed so loud, Sam was sure the whole house heard. Sam slowed his pumping until Rachel rode out her orgasm. Same pulled his fingers out, gathering a small breathless moan from the very, very satisfied singer.

He wiped his mouth on his forearm before standing up and kissing Rachel. Rachel responded by gripping him through his jeans.

"How about a little reciprocation?" Rachel breathed out.

Sam wasn't entirely sure of what reciprocation meant, but he was sure it had something to do with his dick and Rachel, and that was good enough. She continued to play with him before unzipping the jeans and pulling him out of his denim confinement.

Sam's eyes closed, he remembered what she could with those beautiful, pouty lips.

"Someone's about to burst" Rachel observed.

"That's the point," Sam groaned

Rachel giggled, "I guess I need to help you out there, don't I?"

Rachel got off the counter and kneeled before Sam, who leaned against the wall. She put him in her mouth and sucked softly, with her hand pumping up and down his shaft.

Sam groaned, but something jumped out at him.

A click.

His eyes shot open, as the door did. Tina and Mike entered the room and stared slack jawed at the scene before them.

Mike shut his eyes, "Holy shit, please Sam, please put your pants on."

Rachel stood up quickly, picking up her skirt and trying to cover herself.

Sam pulled up his pants, being careful with the zipper, "Uh. Can we help you guys?"

"I'm not feeling that well" Tina slurred before stumbling between them and falling in front of the toilet.

Mike also slid between them, "Play time's over, we need the room."

"We completely understand, Mike if you need anything, I'll get it" Rachel said, bright red.

"I could use a beer."

"I'm on it!" Rachel said before zipping downstairs.

Sam turned to follow her, but stopped mid step, "Mike, you'd be doing me a huge favor if this never left this room."

Mike laughed, "Trust me, Sam, nothing would make me happier then to remember seeing you bare pickle."

Sam slowly walked downstairs and was passed by Rachel, beer in hand. She quickly gave him a kiss before running to the bathroom. She came out quickly, shutting the door behind her. She met Sam halfway down the stair way.

"So, let's forget that happened" Sam said.

"Well, maybe not all of it," Rachel said, winking at him.

Before they reached the end of the stairs they heard a shriek, and turned the corner to see Kurt hugging Blaine tightly.

"Guys!" Kurt yelled to the group. Quinn turned the music down before going back to Finn's side. Sam noted that, and hoped for no future drama to come out of it.

"Blaine here has an announcement" Kurt said before letting Blaine take the center of the room.

"Before I get to it, I have to say: you guys have let me come to your parties, and hang out with you all even thought I was, for all intents and purposes, the 'enemy'" he used air quotes, "And that got me thinking. You guys are great, you really are, and I never have been happier than I am now with Kurt. So, I hope there's enough room in New Directions for one more member for Nationals!"

_**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I tried to repay with some more sexy times, humor, and some Klaine action. Never been a Blaine writer, so forgive me if his parts seem strange. Any fan mail, death threats, or requests will be gladly accepted via review. Much love, signing off!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning was a craze. Sam over slept because he just couldn't find sleep the night before, something Rachel said to him on Saturday had been fumbling around in his mind.

"So what are you getting?" Sam asked Rachel, they were sitting in their regular booth at Breadstix.

"I'm not that hungry," Rachel, still feeling the effects of the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed the night before, mumbled.

"We don't have to stay here," Sam said, his eyebrows furring up a little. He didn't like it when his babydoll was sickly.

"It's fine," Rachel flashed a smile at him, "Actually, I want to tell you something."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Sam said, smiling at the love of his life.

"Last night, I was planning to do something with you that I wasn't planning for another few years."

"What's that?" Sam said, taking a sip of water, oblivious.

"I was.. going to let you take my virginity."

Sam nearly choked on the water, "Umm really?" he managed after he composed himself.

"Really. I'm glad we didn't, though, because I was going to let you take my virginity. I don't want to do that."

"Oh.." Sam stuttered.

The choir room was a little louder than usual, with the New Directions welcoming Blaine into their family. Sam and Rachel sat together, but Rachel could feel he wasn't holding her hand as tightly or lovingly as he used to. Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?"

A series of half chuckles scattered around the room.

"Okay? I'm assuming you all know Blaine Anderson, he's now enrolled here at McKinley just in time for Nationals. Blaine, you're a welcome addition into this family." He said warmly. Turning his attention to the four soloists, "Have you four been practicing?"

"Night and day Mr. Schue," Finn said

"Good to hear it. Now that I know that's under control, we can move on to the group number. I told you all to have a song ready, but since we have a new student, I'm going to postpone that to later this week…"

"Actually, Mr. Schuester, I was told about that assignment over the weekend, and if it's alright, I'd actually like to go first." Blaine said.

The young Spanish teacher smiled, "That's great to hear, any objections to Blaine going first?"

No one spoke up and Blaine took the center of the room.

The guitar started playing the opening chords, and Blaine began to sing.

_was so high, I did not recognize__  
><em>_The fire burning in her eyes__  
><em>_The chaos that controlled my mind__  
><em>_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane__  
><em>_Never to return again__  
><em>_But always in my heart___

_This love has taken it's toll on me__  
><em>_She said goodbye too many times before__  
><em>_And her heart is breaking in front of me__  
><em>_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things__  
><em>_Repair your broken wings__  
><em>_And make sure everything is alright__  
><em>_My pressure on your hips__  
><em>_Sinking my fingertips__  
><em>_Into every inch of you__  
><em>_'Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken it's toll on me__  
><em>_She said goodbye too many times before__  
><em>_And her heart is breaking in front of me__  
><em>_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

The song finished with Blaine vocalizing. The class cheered loudly, and Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt, who stared slack jawed at him. Mr. Schue did his age old congratulatory statement and finished class.

After class, Sam was the first one out of the room. He was halfway down the hall before Rachel caught up with him.

"Sam!" Rachel said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sam said, nonchalantly.

"What's the matter with you lately? You haven't been the same since Saturday, and you won't tell me what's wrong. Is this because I won't sleep with you?"

"Yes and no. Not because you won't have sex with me, but you made it sound so fucking terrible if it happened. I'm not as confident as you think I am, I spent most of yesterday wondering what's so wrong about me." Sam said, slightly angry, but keeping control of himself.

"Sam.. I said I didn't want you to take my virginity. That makes it sound like I didn't want it. I want to give it to you." She said quietly, "Sam when I'm with you and we're singing or watching a movie, I feel the safest I've ever felt. Your texts make my day. I never feel more beautiful then when you say I am. I want to spend my life with you." The last sentence was barley a whisper, but Sam heard it loud and clear.

"Rachel, I love you more then I can describe, and trust me, I have tried to."

Sam looked into her eyes, she bit her lip nervously. Sam smirked because she always did that when she wanted to kiss him, but not to initiate it. Sam bent down slightly and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't hot and lustful. It was sweet and sensual. He finished and walked her to class. They reached the door and he kissed her again, "I love you, babe"

She smiled and replied, "Love you too."

That night as Sam was falling asleep, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it to see a message from Rachel.

_Rach 3 – This Friday night, I'm giving to you what I've saved for someone special. You are that someone special. I love you, goodnight. XOXO_

Sam's heart skipped.

_To: Rach 3 – Can't wait. I love you too._

_A/N: Lovely readers! It's been to long, and I know this chapter sucked, but first ten reviewers get my plan for the virginity scene! Much love!_


	15. Chapter 15: This is It

Chapter 15: This is It

"Don't screw this up"

That was the mantra Sam Evans lived by the rest of the week. Rachel had promised him something special on the weekend, and her hints weren't too subtle. From "accidently" grinding on him on the choir room, to straight up being groped in Astronomy, Sam was about to explode. Come Friday morning Sam's agitation boiled over the surface as he, Finn, Blaine and Puck were in the weightlifting room.

Sam leaned against the wall, watching the others work out. He would be laying the smackdown on the punching bag, but Blaine, on his third day of McKinley, has apparently claimed ownership. He could wait no longer.

"Blaine"

"Yeah" Blaine replied, still beating the bag.

"You mind sharing the fucking punching bag?"

Blaine stopped and eyed him, "No problem Sam" he said as he walked over to the dumbbells

Finn, who was spotting Puck on the bench, called out "Sam, what's your glitch, dude? You've been spazzing out all week."

"I don't have a _glitch_" Sam said before throwing massive haymakers.

"It sure seems like it, bro" Puck said, finishing his last set and sitting up.

"I. Am. Fucking. Fine." Sam said, punctuating each word with a punch. He wound up once more and threw a right.

He heard the crunch first. Then the pain flowed up his arm.

"Motherfucker!"

Sam took off his glove and threw it on the ground, clutching his wrist as he went to sit on a stool. Blaine rushed over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam started to take off the wrist tape, but the pain refused to let him.

"I got it, I think you might have broken your wrist," Blaine told him as he gingerly took off the wrap.

Puck laughed, "I guess you'll have to switch hands tonight, Righty is incapacitated."

In retrospect, Sam realized that this next move wasn't a good one. "Yeah, well for your information, I don't have to do that tonight."

Puck grinned, "Don't tell me.. Berry's gonna let you get all up in those little skirts?"

"Yeah, fuck this hurts"

Finn got some ice out of the refrigerator. He walked over and handed it to Sam who pressed it against his wrist.

Finn watched him, "So you and Rachel are going to…"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I was with her for like two years and we didn't do that."

"Thank God"

"I was with her for a week and we didn't do that, and it usually happens that quickly for me." Puck chimed in.

"Awesome," Sam said sarcastically.

"Have you fucked someone before?" Puck asked.

"Well, Santana…"

"Say no more, Evans, I got it."

"Am I the only one here that hasn't slept with Santana?" Blaine asked

"Hey, Warbler, if you aren't going to help, shut up," Puck said.

"Help with what?"

"We are going to help little Sammy here for his big night."

Sam scoffed, "I don't think I need help."

"Please, you nailed Santana, which gives you little to no experience, because if I know Santana, she likes to be on top. You just lying there isn't going to cut it with someone as uptight as Berry."

"I think this pain is getting to me, because that actually made sense. In a kind of asshole way, but still."

"Don't worry about the pain. I saw Mr. Ryerson the other day, and I got you on that. I've had sex with more people than all of you combined. Now do you want my help or not?"

Sam was high. Sam was very high. He put in eyedrops before ringing the doorbell to Rachel's house. Her dads had gotten tickets to some Spiderman musical or something, and left Rachel to her own devices for the weekend. Had they known she would utilize that time by losing her virginity, well Sam didn't even want to think about what would happen if Leroy found out. Especially in his current state of mind, Sam could only focus on one thing. He was going to sleep with Rachel tonight. It would like be the sequel to losing his virginity. _Virginity II: Revenge of the…something_. That's what put the shit eating grin on his face when Rachel opened the door.

"Hey, baby," Rachel exclaimed kissing him deeply.

Sam felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he moaned. He needed this. He needed her. Not just on a physical level. On a metaphysical level. Sam laughed. They were still kissing.

"Someone's happy" Rachel said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. She led him into the kitchen, where a three course dinner was laid out on the table.

"What's all this?"

"Well, on our first date you made me dinner, and I thought it would only be fair that I made you dinner too." Rachel said with a big smile on her face. "And your dinner has meat!"

The effects of the marijuana had made Sam extraordinarily hungry. "Oh my god, I love you."

They had finished dinner, and watched a movie; a musical of course. Watched isn't necessesarily the right word, because about eight minutes into it, watching became kissing. Which, in turn, led to the exclusion of clothes. Rachel's breath started to get heavier the closer Sam's hand got to her panties. Sam bit her nick gently as he slipped his fingers inside.

"You tell me if you want me to stop, but it would be your loss if you did." Puck's words coming out of his mouth.

Rachel's expression became one of confusion, then she grabbed his hand out of her panties.

_HOW COULD I FUCK THIS UP? _Sam thought to himself. Rachel then stood up and walked up the stairs. Sam sat distraught. _Why does something always happen that I don't get any-_

"Are you coming?"

Sam looked at her. Rachel had stripped down completely and stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Not yet" Sam said under his breath as he got up from the couch and met her at the top. Rachel took his hand and led him to her room. She pushed him lightly onto her bed where she straddled him and kissed him again.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Sammy"

"I just have on my pants, I don't see- ohhhhhhh" Fun Fact: Any man will immediately forget what he's saying if you grip him in the right place.

Rachel stood up and pulled off his pants, then his underwear.

"That's better," Rachel said with a devilish grin.

"Indeed" Sam said pulling Rachel toward him and putting her on her back. He started kissing her down her chest. As he got closer to her core, he could just feel the heat radiating from her.

"Sam,"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Usually when we do that, something happens that stops us from going all the way."

"What's your point?"

"Skip the pre-show, and get to the main act." She gave him a condom, he quickly put it on.

Sam grinned, "If you say so."

Sam positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded furiously, arching her back to get it closer. Sam entered her, and the feeling was incredible. This wasn't fucking, this wasn't having sex, this wasn't even making love. This was two halves being connected as one. This was two beings becoming united and forming another being completely. Sam slowly thrusted in and out. And from the sounds coming out of Rachel showed that he wasn't the only one enjoying their new pastime. Sam looked himself in her, and then at her face. Rachel's eyebrows were furrowed and she was panting. She grabbed his hips.

"Faster"

Sam complied. He lifted her legs up so they were making a wide V.

Sam moaned at this new experience. He leaned down and gave Rachel a quick passionate kiss.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Sam."

Sam raised his upper body and thrusted a little harder.

"Oh, god Sam. Fuck. Oh my god!" Rachel's words became monosyllabic and raised an octave. She was close. Sam was right there with her. Their thrusts became harder and faster.

Rachel came first, her inner walls contracting on Sam. "Oh, fuck Sam." Rachel's moans along with the added tightness on him sent him over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Rachel." He slowed his thrusts until he came to a complete stop. He leaned down again and gave Rachel an intense kiss. He laid on her for a while, not doing anything, them both catching their breath.

Sam pulled himself out of her, as he did, Rachel's breath caught again. Sam laid down next to her after throwing the used condom into the trash can.

"That was incredible. I don't even know what to say" Sam said glancing over at Rachel who curled up next to him.

"Don't worry, Sam" Rachel said with a smile, "I'm sure Puck will feed you more lines."

_**A/N: Miss me? Sorry this took way too long. I've had a crazy few months. Between a suicide attempt, a stay at a psychiatric hospital, and a few cocaine-fueled sexcapades; I've been busy. ALSO! I had a whole other fucking thing where I was going to use a song as a metaphor for this scene, but GUESS FUCKING WHAT? New Directions decided to sing "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" at Nationals, and I refuse to use a song that's already been used in the series, although I'm pretty sure I had the idea first. Whatever. How'd you guys like this? Let me know in the reviews! Much love, peace out!**_


	16. Chapter16: A Lovely Brunch the Day After

Chapter 16:

**\A/N: SO! I just got out of a majorly fucked up situation. Sorry about that. How would you like some more of this story? Also, I haven't seen any of season 4 so those characters will not be represented in story, which is probably for the best.**

Sam's phone alarm woke him up at 6:30, as it did every morning. He groggily opened his eyes and lifted his muscular frame up and propped himself on his elbows, as he did every morning. When his mind cleared, however, he realized this was not just another morning. He had bedded his lady love, or as Puck put it: fucked the shit out of her, the night before. He really needed some new friends. He rolled off the bed into a push up position to start his morning routine.

At 7:00 his phone vibrated and alerted him: NEW TEXT MESSAGE. Sam did one last quick set of crunches before wiping his forehead with a hand towel and picking it up.

It read: **Wow, Beauty. How did you manage to depanty the beast?** FROM: Satan.

"Great," Sam mumbled to himself, "Santana knows. That's just, marvelous." Rachel had been working with expanding his vocabulary. He quickly typed a response:

**By being chivalrous and handsome as well as kind.**

Immediately it vibrated again: **The fuck? Did Berry jack your phone?**

Sam smirked: **She jacked something**

**There he is. Get your ass down to Breadstix, we're all meeting there for their Breakfast Breakstix.**

Sam looked at the time, 7:05. Rachel had easily been up for an hour. He pressed call on the touch screen of his phone and waited for her to pick up.

After one and a half rings, she did. "Hey sweetie" her voice, silky and loving.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Sam asked, with a smile.

"You know I did," she replied with a giggle

Sam laughed a little before stating, "Good, Satan wants us to meet her at Breadstix with everyone. You want to go?"

"Sure! Just come get me whenever, I've already got on what I plan to wear today"

_Just like Rachel to pick clothes to wear when she doesn't even have anything planned,_ Sam thought.

"Alright, I'll let Santana know, hop in the shower and I'll be there. Love you." _That's just getting easier and easier to say._

"I love you, too."

Sam hung up, and saw that he had a missed text from Santana: **I swear, Jack Dawson, if you fell asleep instead of coming to eat this glorious feast that I'm sitting in front of, I'll beat your ass.**

**Chill it, Black Widow, I'm going to pick up Rach and we'll be there in no time. Also, your references need help.**

He sent it before adding: **And you couldn't beat my ass if you tried.**

He took a shower and when he got out he saw on his phone **LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT, BITCH**

Sam pulled his car into Rachel's driveway and made his way up to the door. He tapped his knuckles against the wood twice and was greeted promptly by Rachel. She said goodbye to her dads who waved and shouted Greetings and See You Then's simultaneously. Their fingers interlocked as they made their way to Sam's car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing to be said," Rachel replied happily, a smile across her face, a small twinkle in her eye. She was so beautiful that Sam kissed her firmly, yet briefly on the lips.

"Glad to hear it," Sam said as he opened her door.

The drive was uneventful and they had arrived at Breadstix in no time, Sam opened the door to the restaurant to let Rachel in, she turned and gave a mildly sarcastic curtsey in return.

"Hello children, and aren't you adorable?" They heard a voice call out. They searched for it's origin and were surprised to see Santana, sitting alone, at the front booth of the "Italian" eatery.

Sam and Rachel sat next to each other on the opposite side, "What's up Santana," Sam started, "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at home sleeping their hangovers off, Puckerman had a party last night." Santana said, "Which is where I found out what you two did last night."

Rachel turned white as a ghost.

'_Well then, I guess she didn't tell Santana' _Sam thought to himself

"What?" Rachel finally managed.

"Oh, Puck made a huge spectacle of telling us. Especially his little lesson he had with you, lady lips." She directed at Sam. "Don't get your advice from Puck, he's an idiot. Which I guess would make you an even bigger idiot for listening to him."

"Oh, God damn it, Puckerman." Sam said under his breath, then louder, "What are you getting at?"

Santana flashed a wicked grin, "I'm going to be your new educator. You too Berry, now unless you see dead people, you should get that look off your face." She looked at Sam, "Sixth Sense."

Rachel started to protest, "I protest!" she said redundantly.

"I'm sure you do, but when people freak each other and I'm not a part of it, mistakes are made. Or should I remind you of Puckerman and Quinndolyn. And unless you want to get sex tips from your Care Bears, or have blockhead here listening to 'Puckzilla' in exchange for stories; I am going to be your teacher. A prosexxor, if you will and I will be your Sherpa to guide up the dirty, filthy mountain of debauchery." Santana said enunciating clearly and loud enough for the family at the front door waiting to be seated to hear.

Sam gave an awkward smile and wave to them before turning around to the girl clad in red in front of her, "If you had to do this, why couldn't you have gotten a table in the back?"

Santana hadn't been expecting this question, "I- I needed it for my entrance." She said quietly.

"Keep at that volume," Sam said semi-jokingly.

"I'm in." Rachel piped in.

"What?" Sam and Santana exclaimed; Sam bewildered, and Santana bemused.

"I am in," She said clearly, "I admit, on paper this sounds like an awful, terrible, catastrophic idea; but in practice… I think it might work. I don't really have anyone else to talk to, I don't think my two gay dads would have any tips for vaginal intercourse."

Sam winced at the last part, feeling the eyes of the family on the back of his head again, '_This place needs better service, I only think Santana got this table so quickly is because she keeps them is business'_

"Wonderful," Santana said clapping her hands, "What about you, blondie?"

"I-," Sam wasn't sure about this, but Rachel squeezed his thigh gently and started sliding her hand up his-"I'M IN!"

"Easy cowboy," Santana mocked his enthusiasm. _'If you only knew what was going on under this table' _

"Tonight?" Rachel asked, careful to make sure her arm didn't make any movement in Santana's field of vision.

"Tonight," Santana confirmed, stand up from the booth, "And stop jerking him off under the table, this is a family establishment." The waiter arrived with her food and she took the plate and walked out the door. He stood there unsure of what to do. Sam quickly did his pants and stood up, took Rachel's hand and patted the worker's shoulder with his other, shrugged and walked out. Rachel said a quick, "Sorry" and followed suit.

**A/N: Alrighty then, lovely readers, how was that? My writing style has kind of changed a little, but I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave praise, death threats, or requests in the comments! Until next time, Peace and Unity!**


End file.
